final_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Saints
Aimo and Aire Woman that is married 7 years and widowed (27 at the oldest) so she then informally dedicates herself to the temple, becoming a prophetess. She is waiting for something and is given the gift of enduring in years until she receives it, waiting 80+ in that state, making her over 100 years old at the end of her life. An Arcaitian man is dedicated to Salma, but is instructed also in the ways of Dionar. Early Yantasamno (less than 5th) is expelled from his city and sent to work in a stone quarry. While working, the workers get thirsty and their overseers did not provide them enough water for the weather that day. The fallen yantasamno sees a lamb on a hill, goes to the spot it was in, and digs with his pickaxe there. Water gushes out, quenches all the workers, and prompts many of them to convert. The use of magic, a miracle of a forbidden god, the defiance of the allotment of water from the overseers, and the continued spreading of a religion he was already being punished for spreading leads him to be tied to an anchor and thrown in the sea (or large lake). Once a year, on the anniversary of his execution the tide ebbs enough to reveal a supernatural shrine containing his bones. Yantasamno in N. Ellador, library city, one of the first that stood against a growing tide of persecution. Soldier of moderate supernatural strength, using magic and might to carry a church from one end of N. Ellador to the other and rebuild/replant it. Mostly forgotten until he appears in a vision to a priest centuries later. An Arcaitian noble girl at 15 takes a vow of celibacy and rejects a match to a lowborn magistrate/prefect. She is ridiculed by him repeatedly for her faith and her parents assent to sending her to a brothel to cleansed of her madness. She proved to be stubborn and intractable so the madam sent her back to the magistrate/prefect and he decides to have her sent to prison. The guards there torture her and tear off her breasts with blacksmith's pincers. The magistrate/prefect visits her and taunts her. She is sentenced to be burned at the stake, but when an earthquake occurs, she is transfered to another prison with the rest of the prisoners. Aimo Aulotera appears to her and heals her, but is not able to return her her flesh or absolve her of her scars. She later dies in prison. Black soldier in N. Elladoren or Arcaitian army stands up for his faith and is killed as a part of the punishment dealt to his regiment for all or part of their dissent. Most flee, but more than usual are excuted and the unit is dissolved. Occured in Chambrey, Falken, or Aidon. Two other soliders in the regiment who are beheaded, stand up, pick up their heads, walk up a hill 40 paces and then kneel down to pray before lying down and expiring. Many of the captains from this regiment have also appeared to people and have miracles surrounding their remains. Young man in northern Arcaitian colony converts to Dionism. One day, a priest is running away from presecution, the man takes him in. Before soldiers arrive, the man switches clothing with the priest so he is taken and put on trial. It is uncovered that he was impersonating a priest and so he is first scourged then sentenced to execution. While on the way to the site of execution, on a beautiful flowered hill, the crowd gathering to watch is blocking the bridge over the river. The condemned man then dries up the river so they can all cross. His executioner throws down his sword, converts, and chooses to be executed along with the man. When on the crown of the hill for beheading, the man prays for water and it flows out of the ground beneath him to quench his thirst. He is beheaded, his head rolls down the hill and where it stops a well springs up. The priest is later captured and stabbed to death. All of these events surrounding the man's death lead the judge to decree Dionism to no longer be punished in that area and for the man to be honored. 800 years later the man appears to a monk in a vision and directs him to dig up the remains of the priest. When they arrive at the spot, healings and empowerment happen all around to those that went, so the priest is disinterred and translated to rest beside the necral relics of the man. A mob in Ellador rises up against Dionists during a festival. A deaconess is seized by the crowd and her teeth broken out. She is then made to renounce Dionar or be bruned alive, but instead she leaps into the fire on her own so she will not be forced to confess. A 7 1/2 ft Ashani man serves the king of Ashan. The man sees that king reveres and makes ritual gestures to a tutelar in that land. The man goes and looks for this tutelar. He comes across a group of bandits and their leader claims to be so-named tutelar. Still unsure if this is a fae spirit in bodily form or man powerful in magic, the servant of the king respects the devil-man's power and decides to serve him above his king. The fiendish man, though, avoids the enchanted symbols of Dionar and Salma, so the serving man leaves the fiend and to go find Dionar. A dionaric hermit instructs him in the way, telling him to fast. Because of his traveling and his cupbearing duties to the king, he cannot fast entirely, so the hermit tells him to serve others with his size and help them cross a strong river nearby. After a while of doing this, a lone child asks the man to take him across the river. While carrying him across, the child becomes as heavy as lead. When the man manages to set him safely on the opposite shore, he complains to the child how heavy he was, as heavy as the entire world. The child then says it was he that made the world and ploughed its fields and he disappears. After this the man leaves the service of his king and travels to a new city. The king their tells him to sacrifice to the gods and gives him two women to tempt him back into it. The man converts the women and many others in the city. The king tries to have him killed many times before he is finally captured and beheaded. A human from minotaur lands is the last of the 7 núro of the capital of Arcaitia after a sweep of executions of church officials. The magistrate/prefect demans that the church there hand over all its wealth. The man distributes as much of it as he can to the poor and when called before the magistrate/prefect presents the poor and crippled as the true wealth of the church. He was baked on a gridiron and then decapitated. A few centuries later, an adar is working to rebuild the church dedicated to the man after it had been attacked and burned down. He and the workers grew hungry and didn't have enough to eat for the work they were doing that day. The adar asked the man to help him and then the adar saw there was a small loaf of bread in his basket, freshly baked and even bearing the lines from being finished on a gridiron. It would not be enough bread for all the workmen, but the adar served it anyway and he was able to keep pulling pieces off of it for ten days. The family of a young man in Arcaitian Ashan moves to the capital. There the man discovers Dionism and is able to directly read its texts in the library as a part of his noble education. He converts and is baptized by a priest. His father is incensed at word of this and tries to bring his son back into Arcaitian ways. To draw him back to the gods, he sends his son a succession of prostitutes, each meant to find what will attract him. His father then sends two prostitutes at the same time, but the young man resists and vows to retain his chastity. Later in the young man's life, still constantly bothering him to get married, the father arranges for the son to be married to a retired virgin priestess of the sacred flame, still some years his senior. They marry, but he converts her and they live chaste, never touching each other intimately. A lioness enters the city, appears to the wife, and followers her to protect her chastity. They dedicated themselves to converting other citizens to Dionar. The tribune catches up to them and them arrested. The husband's endurance through torture and death was so impressive that the tribune, his family, and all his guards convert. The emperor then has the tribune drowned, his wife hanged, and his sons beheaded. The chaste wife of the saint on the other hand is condemned to stain her past as a priestess by becoming a prostitute. Her lionness helps prevent this from happening, but she is still held captive and is condmned to be sealed in the catacombs with three days food—the punishment for a virgin priestess of the sacred flame breaking her vows during her term of service. Desert ascetic (monk) from Ashan/N.Ellador became a monk at 20. Evil (fate weaving/reading) tutelar tells him (about) how long he will live, but that only makes him more dutiful becaus it's less than he thought he would live. He does indeed die in about the time the tutelar predicts. An urban ascetic/monk does repentant bowing rituals every day and fasted more than those in the desert religion Salmism? around him, so they accuse him of puting ritual curses on judges and Salmic leaders. They tortured him then cut off his head. An etheral crown appears on his head until his body is disdainfully burned. An area of the ground in the shape of the fallen crown remained unburned. A man had no children, but when the host a traveling monk at their house, he tells the man if he follows god perfectly he will have a child. The man and his wife then dedicated themselves fully to their faith and they conceive. The boy is orphaned at six, so the boy is raised by the adar. The boy grows up longing for a monastic life and one day leaves to go to another monastery to become a monk. He is trained and becomes an ascetic and hermit (anchorite). Brothers of the associated monastery visit the hermit and he is so thin he looks burned or dead. He is miraculously in perfect health though, perserved in his holy fasting. The hermit has a vision of a famine and warns the adar cryptically, telling him to accept a group of soldiers. The adar knows to buy extra grain. When the govenor is jealous and suspicious of his foresight, he comes to the monastery with a band of men. Soldiers then appear and intimidate and roughly send the govenor's men off. One of the soldiers then reveals himself to be the hermit, who had been with a group of other hermits that had taken him in. Ther hermit then asks the adar to build a church in his name in his home village. A year later he dies. Handful of N. Elladoren soldiers who are killed for their faith. One is pierced with a lance, which became sacred and empowered afterward. A governor in N. Ellador is a Dionist with an only daughter. Her mother dies while she is still young. At 15 her father wants her to marry a noble, in fact a friend of his, but she declares that she is dedicated to Dionar in a vow of celibacy and asks her father to build her a small house on the outskirts of the city. Her father lovingly obliges and builds here a palace in the wilderness for her and her friends to remain dedicated to Dionar together. She therefore became one of the first nuns and adaresses. The ruler there begins punishing Dionists yet her father initially burns incences for the gods as governer. The adaress sends a harsh rebuke to him and he repents, goes before the ruler and declares his faith in Dionar. He is beheaded. The ruler learns it was his daughter that prompted him to hold on to this religion. He sends soldiers to her monastery and they give her and her friends the chance to repent and turn back to the gods. The adaress curses the soldiers and declares her faith in Dionar. She is put in a squeezing press until she bleeds, then her and her friends, the 40 virgins of the monastery are put in prison. A fae messenger appears to her, touches her body with its wings, and heals all her wounds. She continued to be tortured, but none of the 40 virgins were touched. The soldiers hoped they would grow restless and feel guilty and repent. All 41 were then beheaded and on the adaresses head appeared 3 crowns, one inside the other. Name Bank Barsan, Barsanufios Aprax Misayil Abra, Abraha Aburam Abo